Needing Support
by MyForbiddenDestiny
Summary: -"So ... basically it's a matter of life and death?" Yaya asked. I laughed, "Hardly. More like a battle between death and one crueller than you can imagine, sickeningly brutal, with the taste of bittersweet envy and vengeance."- Rimahiko and others
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! That's sounds too much like Tadagay's name … Yo! First chapter of 'Needing Support' and Seikatsu here! Hope you like it! Remember: this is an ongoing series, so please continue to read. I will try to update everyday but if I can't, maybe every two days? We'll see.**

**Oh! Almost forgot disclaimer. I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. Yeah, I know, it's disappointing.**

Chapter 1

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I stared at her again, like I did everday. She was staring out the classroom's window with a thoughtful but blank look on her face. It was breathtaking really. She returned my gaze, the sun hitting her hair and face just right to make her look like an angel fallen from heaven, as she smiled a small, fragile smile, one that threatened to disappear at any given moment.

"Did you need something Fujisaki-san?"

"N-no, thank you, Mashiro-san."

She smiled again and I smiled back a second too late. I sighed. Cross-dresser or Purple-head or YOU/HIM/HE had turned into Fujisaki-san. And when had I started calling her 'Mashiro-san' again? Sigh. What happened to the Rima that would explode if she caught you looking or staring at her? The one that would go red in the face, saying that she was just mad at you, not blushing. _That's right_, I thought, _that Rima disappeared exactly 4 years ago_.

"_Oh. Amu!" Rima called excitedly from across the street. She arrived where we were and gave a small, but menacing growl._

"_What is _he_ doing here?"_

"_I'm here if you need me aft_─," _I started to say but Amu elbowed me in the side._

"_After wha?"_

"_C'mon Rima!" Amu said, a tad bit forced, "this is a just-for-fun shopping trip, let's get along." Amu started to enter the mall. Rima glared at me before sticking out her tongue and running after Amu. I sighed and reluctantly followed. We weren't really here for a 'just-for-fun, shopping trip. We were really here for a 'Rima-Amu-really-needs-to-tell-you-something' shopping trip._

_We walked into a shop and the girls had to try on EVERYTHING. They almost bought everything that they tried on, too. This was turning out to be VERY bad for me. After one store, I figured this out._

"_Here you go purple-head," Rima said while handing me about 8 bags of clothing. I stared at them for a long time, confused._

"_You have to carry it, obviously." Amu piled a few more bags on me. I groaned._

_After a few stores of shopping (for me, rather, holding the excessive amounts of bags through roughly 50 different stores), Rima giggled as she whispered something into Amu's ear and deliberately glanced at me. I automatically blushed._

"_Aww, is little Nagihiko blushing?" Rima asked sarcastically with a baby tone in her voice._

_I looked away, "No _little_ Rima," I smirked. She turned bright red with fury. "Aww, is wittle Wima blushing?" I teased._

"_No," she smiled menacingly, "I'm stepping on your foot!" she exclaimed as she stomped down hard on my foot … Ow …_

_We engaged in a death-glare contest. Amu just stared uncomprehendingly._

"_Come ON! Let's go eat at the food court." I stiffened, she planned to tell Rima after we ate. I looked at Rima who eagerly trailed after Amu, a surge of pity for her shot through my body. "Rima," I choked, my voice breaking. It was a good thing Rima didn't hear, she didn't know I had an undying love for her. Her soft hair, her carefree giggle, the way she smiled … I snapped out of it and began to follow slowly. I sat down at a table as Rima and Amu brought sushi to the table. _

_Rima spoke animatedly to Amu, leaving me out of the conversation. I didn't try to join, I just ate my sushi silently. I glanced at Amu. She was suddenly looking all nervous and wide-eyed. Uhh … Amu, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"_Hey Amu!" Rima glared at me._

"_Y-yes Nagihiko?" she stuttered. "It's about that time isn't it?" I replied. Amu gulped. "I guess you're right Nagi…" she turned to Rima, "I have to … ughhhh … go to the washroom. Yeah, that's it."_

_She left abruptly, leaving me and Rima alone as she prepared mentally in the washroom to tell Rima as I tried to prepare Rima._

"_Umm … Rima-chan … What would you do if your best friend suddenly left you … hypothetically…?"_

"_I'd beat the snot out of them," she replied, looking very serious. Ehehehe …_

"_I mean, say this best friend was like Amu to you … hypothetically …"_

"_I guess I'd be traumatized for the rest of my life," she joked._

"_Seriously," I said firmly, she was a little surprised._

"_Well, I guess I'd be really sad and well … feel alone."_

_NOT GOOD. Well at least the last part was okay. I'd be there for her right? If she let me. Not true. I remembered what Amu said to me. "When I leave, please take care of Rima for me Nagi, please," she begged. "What if she won't let me?" I asked. "Even if she won't let you." She had a pleading look in her eyes. "Fine …" I replied. She thanked me repeatedly._

"_Hello? Nagi?" Rima asked as she waved her hand back and forth in front of my sight. I realized she'd been doing this for a while._

"_Did you just call me Nagi?" I asked, changing the subject. She blushed madly. She was so K-A-W-A-I-I. NAGI, SNAP OUT OF IT._

"_Why you—," she began before Amu came back right on time._

"_GUYS! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE DONE EATING SO LET'S GO!" Scary._

"_Let's sit on a bench," I suggested. I examined Amu. She looked stable enough. And to my eyes, Rima looked like she was decently happy with Amu there. That was about to change._

"_Rima … I have to tell you something important." Rima was abruptly serious at Amu's words._

"_I'm moving. To Hokkaido." Rima suddenly had a very blank expression on her face._

"_Good-bye Rima. This may be the last time you see me." Amu said this while hugging the petite blonde._

"_Good-bye … Amu." Rima looked as if she could not fully comprehend the fact. And at that, she ran. She ran out the closest exit and into the streets. I quickly followed after her towards the park. She was bunched up into a ball at the bottom of a cherry blossom tree. The petals were flowing down very gently, like snow in the spring air. _

"_Rima," I whispered softly, pain in my voice. I sat down beside her. Suddenly, surprising me, Rima threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. I hugged her into my body. After hours, Rima finally stopped shaking and crying. I looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep, crying into my arms. I sighed._

"_I love you Rima-chan," I breathed as I lifted her face up by the chin and leaned down to gently graze my lips to hers._

_*_

**How was that? I just had to end it with the Rimahiko bit. See you next time with the next chapter of 'Needing Support'. Sorry it's so short. Sneak-Peek? I don't know … Maybe next time. R&R please! Ps. If you like this story, please tell others about it. That would be very much appreciated.**

**Seikatsu/Light/MyForbiddenDestiny, at your service.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I'd like to thank Wanting Freedom, Clowny4evur, and tennie-chan09 for reviewing. THANK YOU!**

**On with the story. By the way, sorry this chapter might be kind of boring. Really sorry. I promise I'll update something more interesting tomorrow**

Chapter 2

_**Rima's POV**_

*Beep Beep, Beep Beep*

I sat up immediately and pressed the button on my digital alarm clock, the repetitive beeping diminishing. I sighed reminiscing how I first got the device.

"_RIMA, WAKE UP!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!!" my mother yelled while entering my room. I looked up from preparing my school bag._

"_Oh. You're already awake?"_

"_Yes Mama, I don't want to bother you anymore than I already do so I bought a new alarm clock with the money I was saving to buy my favourite gag manga." The truth was, since Amu left, I wanted to be more independent. I didn't really want to talk to anyone anymore. Almost like when I first got to Seiyo Elementary. I was cold and secretive. Only this time, instead of being cold and inwardly, I would be kind and gentle while I was at it. I no longer wanted to live a lie. I was tired of it. Being nice to everyone, having everyone smiling at me, it was probably the happiest time of my life._

"_Okay …" She walked out the door and I heard her mumble something that sounded like 'My little Rima is growing up …' while slightly sobbing. Parent they were so … typical. Was that the right word? Close enough. I wasn't growing up, in a sense. I was just seeing life in a new … light. But whoever knew it could be so hard to be unsociable._

I quickly got up and put on my Seiyo High School uniform. It was like the dress that Utau used to wear but it was slightly more frilly and lacy, making it look almost gothic lolita-ish. In my opinion, I thought that high school officials shouldn't have really made kids dress like this these days. Bad influence if you asked me, what happened to the classic tie and skirt? Whatever, who would ask me anyways? _No Rima, no one would ask you._ A sudden feeling of hurt and betrayal washed through me. But this is what I wanted. It had taken me 4 years to get to this stage, when people hardly talked to me anymore. This was what I wanted, right?

I packed my book bag and ran down the stairs. Lately, rather, since _that _day, I had started waking up early. I sat down to eat a proper breakfast. I really hated those girls who took eons of time to apply and cake their faces in makeup and end up not having 'enough time' to eat breakfast. The real reason: because they didn't want to get fat. Yes, because eating an innocent amount of sushi was going to make them obese. Smart much? Anyways, I never used makeup, never had a need to and never will.

After finishing my breakfast, I walked out the door without a backwards glance. I walked at a normal pace, having no need to hurry for I was still early.

After arriving at the school at 7:30, I had one extra hour to stare out the window. I did this, to be honest, because I thought that maybe, wherever Amu was, miles and miles away, she might be looking out the window, searching for me as well.

Five minutes passed by as I stared out the window. Nagihiko came walking in at that time, _Fujisaki-san,_ I corrected myself. He sat down beside me, where his usual seat was. We sat in awkward silence until he decided to break it.

"Ohayo, Rima-chan. I mean Mashiro-san!" he corrected himself.

"Good morning Fujisaki-san," I replied as I turned to him, "If you want to, you can call me Rima-chan. I don't really mind. He thought for a moment before answering, "Okay … Rima-chan. If you would prefer to, you can call me Nagihiko-kun as well." He said this while grinning. I returned a small smile and went back to searching out the window.

Class had started and everyone rushed into the classroom.

"Today we'll be starting on Shakespeare!" the teacher said excitedly. Everyone groaned except for Nagihiko and I. I found Shakespeare quite interesting and Nagihiko … he was perfect at everything meaning that he would have already learned everything and had enjoyed it. I continued listening to the teacher when I remembered that I had learned everything as well. I glanced around the classroom. Everyone was either paying attention or flirting so I looked at Nagihiko. He was carefully taking notes. I sighed. Might as well take notes. Instead of taking notes on the lesson, I wrote down everything I knew about Shakespeare and his works. The teacher came around with a pop-quiz on the lesson. He looked at my notes and was very pleased and placed the test on my desk **(A/N: Hey! That kinda rhymes!) **I smiled at him slightly as he continued to hand out the quizzes. I looked down at the quiz. It was very simple really. So I easily finished the test and walked up to the teacher's desk, at the same time as Nagihiko, and placed the paper on his desk. He looked very satisfied and proud. Although it wasn't really his doing that got me to the top of the class beside Nagihiko, but my own researching, I felt genuinely happy for the teacher.

I sat back into my desk taking out my notebook and randomly doodling on the margins as I stared out the window for the rest of the class.

At lunch, I sat alone like I usually did, no one bothering to socialize with me. I saw the former guardians sitting at a table all happy and friendly at the other end of the room. It wasn't that I was trying to avoid them, it was because this table was the only one unoccupied. I noticed that Nagihiko kept giving me wistful glances from across the cafeteria. I gave him a slight smile and continued to eat my lunch. After lunch was over, I quickly packed up and headed to my next class quickly. Once again, I was the first one there and Nagihiko was the second. I patiently waited for class to be over. As the bell rang, I packed up my bags and headed to the school's entrance to walk home. Unlike before, mother and father are now allowing me to walk home alone, suddenly trusting me to be safe and responsible since 4 years ago. But they knew that Nagihiko's house was in the direction of mine and that he would always be behind me if I needed help, although denying that this had anything to do with it.

When I got home I ate a small snack and went up to my room to do homework. Because of my improvement in studies, it took about 15 minutes. I decided to find something to do after I finished it with ease.

"KusuKusu?" I called to my miniature shugo chara.

"Haii, Rima! Is it that time of day again?" she asked joyfully. I smiled happily. This was the only time of day that I would fully express my feelings.

We went over to the television and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV to our favourite comedy. I laughed whole-heartedly as we watched and KusuKusu giggled. Just as the show ended, my shugo chara and I discussed animatedly about the comedians. I turned off the TV.

"Rima …?" My shugo chara was suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"Can we spend time like this more often?"

"Of course KusuKusu! I'm really sorry we couldn't before and I made you feel lonely." My shugo chara hugged me and I pat her petite head.

I heard the garage opening and went to cook dinner. After my mother and father changed and got downstairs, dinner was ready. We ate silently and after I was done, I bowed slightly and went upstairs.

I had a lot of extra time today so I decided to go on the chat account I got before Amu moved away, just this once. The thought of Amu immediately saddened me and I fought the urge to cry. I logged on and saw that Nagihiko was the only one online.

**Beat_Jumper123: Hi Rima-chan**

**ComedyisLife: Hello … Nagihiko-kun**

**Beat_Jumper123: So … how's life …**

This awkward conversation continued for 10 minutes before I lied and said I had to go. I checked the time when I logged off … 9:30. I guess I could go to sleep early today. I went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. After I was done, I brushed my hair slowly.

As I got into bed as I did every day, I fought the urge to cry, just as I did every day as well. Sleep was the time of day when my mind's barriers let up and I had the freedom to think about everything … like Amu. My eyes began to water but I didn't let even one tear out. If I did, they would all fall out. What is crying but self-sympathy?

**How was that? Boring right? I know, please continue to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Light here. Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it's sort of short. Oh! In about a week, school starts. There's a 100% possiblity that I won't be able to update everyday. Probably every week or every two weeks, but for now, I'll be able to update every single day (probably) for another week.**

**Last time I forgot the disclaimer right?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. By the way: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE UNBEARABLY SAD.**

**I'm saying MAY because I thought it was pretty depressing but maybe you won't. On with the story!**

Chapter 3

_**Rima's POV**_

*Beep Beep, Beep Beep*

I woke up like I did every morning. I washed my face, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth like I did every morning. I changed into the same clothes like I did every morning. I packed my bag for the day's usual classes like I did every morning. I ate breakfast like I did every morning. I headed out the door and crossed the street like I did every morning and I walked to school like I did every morning. I ignored Nagihiko, politely of course, like I did every morning.

Life really had no meaning for me anymore. I should just go die. That was too bad for me, that easy escape was out. I owed too much to everyone. My mother and father, my friends (the friends I used to have) and I guess I owed Nagihiko for everything he tried to help me with. The thought of suicide automatically saddened me. I had it so unfair, why couldn't I just suicide like those drunk bastards. _Rima, calm down, it's not that big of a deal._ But it was, it was a big deal. I chuckled darkly.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" I looked up, expecting to see Nagihiko, the melodic voice had reminded me of him. That was not what I saw. I saw … What was it? It looked like … Death. I shook my head frantically and tried to walk around him. He moved in front of me.

"Aww … That's too bad because I already heard it. Suicide? Hmm … If you did suicide, you would save your friends a lot of trouble. It _is_ you they're after. We'll see. Anyways, back to the subject of suicide. That would be easier than fighting those lunatic bastards … Just suicide Rima."

"H-how do you know my name." I shouldn't have been talking to him, I knew that. He looked too much like Death. I should just walk away and forget this ever happened.

"Rima, Rima, Rima, I know _everyone's _names. I'm _Death_. I have to kill them all in the end. Including _him._"

"I don't know who you're talking about." But I was afraid I did. He wouldn't kill him soon would he? Not yet.

"Oh yes Rima, it is him, what was his name? Nagihiko. Of course, I have perfect memory. And he will die very soon indeed if you don't disappear. That boy is very involved with you, much too involved for safety. If you die, he lives." Suicide wasn't looking too bad right now.

A plan formed in my head. _But …_ NO. This was for him. I could do anything for him.

"Yes Rima, that's a very good plan. Now go along, you'll die soon enough anyways. And he'll die too. There's a skimpy chance he'll survive if you live. But you don't want to take that chance … do you?

No. I didn't want to take that chance.

I walked off to a convenient store, heading for the knife section.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

What is Rima doing just standing there, looking terrified. I just exited my house, noticing Rima looking up as if someone was there. And so abruptly, she walked off, determined and mind-set, to a convenient store. I decided to follow her. _Attendance, Ashmendance. It's that, or the love of your life._

I followed Rima, hiding behind shelves as she looked at the butcher's knives. What was she _doing_ here? As soon as she found a rather large and smooth knife, she walked towards the cashier and paid for the vile thing. As she exited, she looked around, as if checking if anyone was watching her. Her eyes lingered on the place I was hidden for a moment longer, and then she walked out of the store.

She entered a random deserted alleyway. As she settled down, she removed the packaging from the knife and held it up, examining it. She carefully put down the object and started to unbutton her shirt. I blushed slightly while wondering what she was doing. Then it hit me. My blush immediately vanished. NO. WAY.

She held up the knife, a sad and sorrowful smile on her face. This was easily the most painful expression I had ever seen. I realized, these were her last seconds, she showed all her pain in that one, solemn smile. Examining it one more time, she aimed it at her chest. I lunged.

_**Rima's POV**_

I'd only just stabbed past the first few layers of skin when I saw someone from the corner of the entrance rush towards me. I sat emotionlessly, the knife still in my hands. I looked up, seeing a hyperventilating Nagihiko. He slung his backpack down and a small first-aid kit materialized. He unbuttoned my shirt a little more, unknowingly blushing slightly. He took a small towel from the box and began to wipe away the blood from the cut, starting on to the bandage. For some reason, this made me cry.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I was careful not to touch her or say anything to her, I was afraid that she would break under my hands. And suddenly, she started crying. It wasn't the fake tears that she never showed anymore, it wasn't something I could see through. It was real tears, tears that she so rarely showed 4 long years ago. When I finished bandaging Rima, I buttoned up her uniform and pulled her into my chest.

So suddenly, as if it had always been there, I felt an eerie presence behind me. I pulled Rima closer to the wall and covered her as I went in front. There I saw a cloaked figure, his limbs oddly ghost-like. In his hands he held a large scythe, a scythe that could only belong to _Death._

"You just made a very bad mistake, Fujisaki, a very bad mistake indeed." And with that, he vanished. I turned back to Rima.

"Rima, what were you _doing_?" She refused to look into my eyes.

"N-nothing."

"Rima …" I started to say.

"Nagihiko, just please leave me alone," she cut me off politely as inhumanly possible.

She started to walk away, tears still running lightly down her pale face, mocking me.

I headed back towards school, a worried look on my face, getting into class just as everyone came rushing in, still on time. I saw Rima already settled in her usual seat beside the window. I sat down and looked at her once, before turning my attention to the speaker.

Class rolled by slowly, the teacher continuing to drawl about Shakespeare.

Lunch rolled by even slower.

And finally, school ended. I walked straight home, not bothering to say good-bye to anyone. I saw Rima walking towards her house, 10 to 15 metres in front.

I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or if I was truly just too tired, but I thought I saw something black, lurking in the trees, watching.

**Did you think it was sad? This chapter is important though. Death is introduced. Is he friend or foe? Oh, and if you have questions, you can ask. I got a question asking why Amu left. That's because her dad got a photography job somewhere else or something like that. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story. Oh! ARIGATO for all the reviews. It warms my heart. Anyways, see you next time, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm REALLY sorry that I updated quite a few hours later than usual than I do every day. Thing is, I usually start a new chapter every day after I update and then type some, and then finish typing the next day and update. Then the cycle repeats. Yesterday, for some reason, I didn't start typing a new chapter so I had to type it all today. Really sorry. I hope this makes up for it. But this chapter introduces another character, you know him if you watch the anime … I wonder who he is?**

**Ps. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'm glad that someone likes this story.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 4

_**Rima's POV**_

I sat up in my bed, letting out a soft _bloodcurdling _scream. I panted for a moment before I decided to remember the details of my dream. The starring character? You guessed it: Death.

I lay back down on my bed, my head slightly bouncing on the pillow, letting my dream flood my thoughts, or rather, letting my _nightmare_ flood my thoughts.

"_Rima, Rima, Rima …" I heard a soft and melodic voice echo towards me from the never-ending darkness. I ran in the direction of the voice, wanting to be alone in the darkness no longer. I genuinely smiled as I saw Nagihiko beckoning to me. I ran into his outstretched arms, only to find that he was very still and very cold. I looked up at his face, finding scrapes and bruises. I started to back away._

"_Nagihiko?" I looked down at my hands and found them stained with red, oozing liquid. I screamed, but it only came out as a small squeak. I was covered in his blood._

"_Rima, Rima why?" he asked as he started to fall. I started to move towards him and he fell into my arms. My hands were painted in his blood. His blood was covering my hands. I killed Nagihiko. I _killed _Nagihiko. I am, and will be the death of Nagihiko._

_Suddenly, Nagihiko vanished as if he'd never been there._

"_Nagihiko?" I questioned almost inaudibly._

"_You finally realized it Rima. You're going to be the death of Nagihiko. Of course, there is a small chance that he won't die, but you don't want to take that risk do you Rima?" The image of Nagihiko's bloodied body and his blood on my hands reappeared. No. NO. NO!_

"_That's a good girl."_

I didn't want to take that risk. Never would I take that risk. I knew what that meant. I had to stay away from him, one of the very few people I would live for … or die for.

Forever.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I woke up from a startlingly bad dream and fought back my hyperventilating. _Rima …_

_I was walking in an empty and dark alleyway, lost, when I saw Rima walking in front of me, slowly and gracefully as she always did. She was also walking into the alleyway. And then I saw _him. _No, Rima wasn't walking into the alleyway, rather, she was walking to her doom._

"_Rima! Rima, wait. Rima!" I called out to her, as I tried to catch up. But she only got farther and farther away as I seemed to be backing away rather than running towards her._

_She was walking into the arms of Death, of Death himself._

_Death is all powerful. Sometimes, Death takes one at a time, sometimes, he takes thousands at a time. Death has been on Earth since the beginning of time. Death is unequally and unspeakably mysterious, enigmatic. Who was Death? What did he want out of this empty world? Death is invincible. But why was he out to get the love of my life, or rather, the love of my existence, for I was never going to stop loving her, even if Death were to do us apart, not until the end of time, and not even then, would I cease to love her. Perhaps he was getting his revenge on me or Rima, because I had helped Rima evade him once, when she was about to take her own life, her own _life_, and give it to Death. It was time for him to get his revenge, time for him to kill her._

_Rima was engulfed in the darkness of Death's billowing black robe. A single and lonesome tear, one that could only represent painful things, leaked out of Rima's eyes and trickled down her soft pink cheek._

"_Rima …" I whispered._

"_Rima … " I choked out. "Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima …" I repeated, until my voice was only an uneven broken whisper. No. She couldn't be dead. No. NO. NO! I love you Rima, I love you. Don't leave me. No, this was not going to happen. I had to protect Rima, protect her with my life if necessary._

"_So you finally realize it Nagihiko, if you don't want her to die, then protect her, even if she rejects you, protect her with your _life_," he emphasized the word 'life'. Of course I would, because, without Rima, my life, my worthless life, would no longer have meaning … for Rima _was _my life._

"_Good bye Nagihiko. Good bye. I'll see you around again." And I was sure, so very, very sure, that I heard the word 'soon', although no one said it aloud._

I sighed, my life, I knew, from now on would be long, very long and unbearably painful.

_**Rima's POV**_

Just as I finished getting ready for school, I heard my mother calling from downstairs, "Rima?! Are you awake? Papa and I have something important to tell you!" I started to panic, hyperventilating. Are Mama and Papa filing for divorce? My eyes started to water but I stopped them from flooding over. I quickly calmed down and put on an impassive expression. I walked slowly down the stairs. Mama and Papa looked unbelievably happy and I was so relieved that I almost fell to the ground sobbing. Not going to happen.

"Mama and Papa have decided that you should take piano lessons from now on. Mama used to be pretty good but Mama is too busy to teach you right now and I'm not _that_ good."

"I'm going to learn to play the piano?" I asked excitedly. I was always silently envious and curious to be able to achieve a talent just like other people had, such as Nagihiko, who could dance. I wondered what it would be like to watch Nagihiko dance … _I hope I get really good at piano_, I thought. _Then I'll have something in common with Mama too!_

For the time being, I forgot about all my troubles and sorrows and shared a smile with my loving parents.

School passed by quite fast as the day went. Every time Nagihiko tried to talk to me or greet me, I would just nod absentmindedly and look away. I tried to do this as politely as possible, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

When school ended, I sat down on a random bench under the cherry blossom trees on the school grounds because I was still early for my new piano lessons. I looked up at the flowers. I almost _envied _them. Why are they so _lucky?_ I loved their beauty, their grace, but I also hated them. It wasn't fair. But that wasn't the only reason. On one of the worst days of my life, the cherry blossoms flowed down gently, carefree, mocking me. _Look how easy we have it. Look how perfect we are. And look at you, you're life is so bitter, you have so many flaws. We have it so easy._

My eyes started to water again for the second time today, but I held the tears back. I saw Nagihiko looking at me observantly again and I looked at my watch. I decided that it was an acceptable time to walk over to my piano teacher's house so I quickly got up from my seat and moved my legs hastily towards the house Mama gave me directions to.

When I arrived at the house, I rang the doorbell once and a beautiful woman answer the doorbell.

"Ahh, you must be the new piano student. Please come in."

"Thank you," I replied while smiling. I took off my shoes and she showed me to a closed door. I smiled again and as she walked away, I heard her murmuring 'such a nice child'. KusuKusu floated up to me.

"This is going to be so much fun!" giggled my small shugo chara enthusiastically. I smiled widely at her. I contemplated on how to approach the room and I decided to knock and open the door.

I took in a deep breath and gently rapped the door before slowly pulling it open. As I stepped in, I saw a brown haired teenager looking out the window. He looked up at me from his seat, noticing my arrival. I was shocked to see an even more surprised Kirishima Fuyuki-san. He blushed slightly before saying, "Mashiro-san … You're my new student?"

"You're the teacher?" I asked politely and quietly. He blushed a faint pink again.

"Yes … Um … Let's begin then." He offered me a seat in front of the piano and he sat beside me in an armchair.

"So … Have you taken any lessons before?" He asked subtly.

"Ahh," I sighed, "not really. Is that bad?"

"No, of course not!" He said a little flustered.

"Do you know how to read notes?"

"Yes. My mother used to play piano so I used to play a little as well."

"Ok. That's good. Can you maybe try playing this?" I put my hands on the piano and looked up at the music. It looked easy. I played it perfectly with ease.

"You're very good, Rima-chan! Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." I laughed slightly, I was just too happy, I never noticed how enjoyable it was to play the piano!

"You can call me Rima-chan!" Maybe it was the fact that I didn't care for him as I did for Nagihiko, that I could act so carefree with him. I didn't know, maybe it was because he got so flustered over the tiniest things. It was quite humorous.

He made me sight-read **(A/N: For those who don't know, that means to just look at a piano piece and try to play it for the first time**_**)**_a few more pieces until he decided it was good for me to start at grade 8. I was quite delighted that I could start so far from the first level.

"Good bye Kirishima-kun, thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Rima-chan." He suddenly hugged me. This made me quite uncomfortable and I stiffened. He noticed this and he bombarded me with apologies. I just nodded slightly and left.

When I arrived home, I heard my parents arguing for what seemed like the billionth time, which was actually quite possible. My eyes watered _again_ as I forced my tears back into my eyes. I slowly opened the door and heard some of their words more clearly. I heard words like 'Rima' and 'me' and 'custody'. I was slightly confused as I walked in.

"Oh! There you are, Rima. Come here," my father said quite harshly. I walked over hesitantly.

"Rima … we decided to file for divorce. Mama and Papa are really sorry," my mother said gently. All my previous joy and happiness diminished completely and immediately.

"You have to choose who to live with," my father said in a softer tone.

"N-no. No!" I was about to cry so I ran up the stairs despite the calls from my parents. I got up to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it hastily.

I ran up to my bed and flopped down.

"It's not fair!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"C'mon Rima! Look, funny face!" my chara said while stretching her cheeks and sticking out her tongue.

I smiled a fake and sad smile and settled back into my bed.

For the first time in years, I cried myself to sleep.

**Did you like that? I hope you did! I'm sorry I updated the story late today. But I did update it today right? No promises broken XD! Please review! Reviews are inspiration and I'm not getting that many reviews so I keep on thinking that my story is sucky. I'd like to give an extra thanks to clowny4evur and WantingFreedom for reviewing on all the chapters so far. THANKS. **

**Please R&R. I might be quite busy tomorrow so please don't get mad if I don't update tomorrow or the day after that. I might update extra next week but my school starts next week so … sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. So before I start, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 4. I know I updated that a few weeks ago, but I updated it at night so some of you may not have noticed it. So…I'm really sorry I haven't updated for … who knows how long. There are a few main reasons and some weak ones:**

**#1 reason: Homework. Yup. Piano homework! Freaking theory**

**#2 reason: Lazy (sorry)**

**#3 reason: Homework. Yup. School homework**

**#4 reason: I've started reading Gakuen Alice. It's really good! Thing is, I'm sneaking it.**

**Ok, so really sorry for not updating. Thank you for reading and continuing to review! It means a lot to me!**

**My goal is to make these chapters longer and update this soon because I am so excited for the next chapter!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! I own this chapter though, which is the longest so far.**

Chapter 5

_**Rima's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I knew it was probably one of my parents so I ignored it. After a while, the knocking died out so I peacefully went back to sleep, it was a Saturday after all.

After another hour of dreamless sleep, I dressed in a white sundress with black ribbons and placed the normal black headband in my hair after combing it.

I gently lay back on my bed, thinking about what I should do. The most brilliant idea crossed my mind.

I started to pack my clothes, all of it, in a suitcase. Luckily enough, I kept everything I needed in my room.

After I packed every possession I owned, which wasn't much, I unlocked my door.

My plan? After working for two years at a hospital, typing, and responsibly saving money, I had just enough money for five months of food, and an apartment that included electricity and water. Five months would be enough time for my mother and father to sort out everything and cancel their divorce, or so I hoped. My parents had gone back to sleep so I left them a note on the refrigerator.

I was almost crying by the time I finished writing the note but this was my choice, I wanted to be independent but never really had the courage to move out.

I headed out the door and peeped in through the window of my house to see my mother groggily walking down the stairs, looking very worn out. She went to the refrigerator to get morning refreshments like I knew she would. She looked very alarmed when she found the note. I saw her mouthing the words.

_Dear Mother, Dear Father,_

_I have enough money to survive for five months in an apartment alone. Please don't bother with me unless on emergency. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but please continue to pay for my tuition and piano lessons; I really did enjoy that first lesson._

_I love you both too much to choose between you two. I'm sorry for bothering you for the past 16 years. Hopefully, five months of separation from me will help you rethink your sudden decision for divorce._

_I'll call you when I find a place to stay and I'll tell you the address and phone number._

_Good-bye,  
Love, Rima._

Halfway through the note, my mother started crying, unaware of the tears cascading down her cheeks. She rushed upstairs halfheartedly, to see if I was still there, that was probably the case.

She ate her breakfast after that, of course gloomily. Who knew that if I got rid of myself, my mother and father would still be in pain? I guess pain just followed me everywhere, left an imprint wherever I treaded. Maybe Amu was in pain now, because of me. Maybe it was because of me that she left.

After a while, a long while, my father came downstairs, to find my mother full-out sobbing with a half eaten bowl of instant ramen beside her.

She noticed his presence and handed him the note, not bothering to look at him, not bothering to stop crying.

At first, Papa looked enraged but then his anger morphed into despair. Pain and somber was etched very visibly across his face.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I was too weak to see the pain and sorrow that I'd inflicted on them. It was time for me to take my leave.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I contemplated again for what seemed like the billionth time today. Screw this.

I picked up the phone and dialed Rima's house phone, which I got from Amu years and years ago, hoping that her mother would pick up. Her mother adored me.

I was disappointed to find that someone was already on the line.

After a while of waiting, 20 minutes just to make sure, I dialed the number again and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Score! It was Rima's mother.

"Ah, hello Mashiro-san, may I please speak to Rima-chan?"

"Oh! It's Fujisaki-kun!" For some reason Rima's mother loved me while on the other hand, her father absolutely despised me.

"She's not here right now …"

"Um … would it be okay for me to know where she is? I don't mean to pry …"

"Not at all! She moved out alone to an apartment." I was pretty shocked. Apartment?

"Oh. May I know where she is living? It's nothing urgent but I'd like to visit a friend every now and then."

"Of course! You see, I was just on the phone with her and she told me where she was. She lives at those new Sakura Apartments. Room 1313. Her phone number was 290-4611." I wrote down the address and the phone number as she said it.

"Thank you very much Mashiro-san! I hope to talk to you again soon!"

"You're welcome Nagihiko. I'm sorry, I have to go now. You know, grocery shopping. Rima used to insist on shopping for the family."

"Have a nice time Mashiro-san. Good bye and thank you again."

"You too Nagihiko." We both hung up the phone. I looked at the newly discovered information, satisfied. I checked the clock, stating that it was 3:50, I decided on visiting at 6:00 P.M.

_**Rima's POV**_

I was shopping for some food after I got settled in my apartment. It was pretty big: one master bedroom, a bonus room with a fireplace and a platform, a kitchen, and a dining room. And of course, a bathroom.

I was looking for the usual when I noticed my mother. She looked my way and saw me. She waved and smiled. I smiled a fake smile back. She came running towards me and glomped all over me, blubbering away about how big a girl I was.. I smiled affectionately, of course pretending. I did care for my mother dearly, I just lacked the joy is all.

"M-mama, you don't have to worry, I'm old enough now, I'm practically an adult," I stuttered but this just made her cry harder.

"Rima!" my mother exclaimed, very relieved.

"So … how do you like your apartment so far," my mother asked after an extensively long time of more sobs.

"It's really big and beautiful," I said. "It's black and white as well," I added.

"That's wonderful. Is there any furniture?"

"N-not really," I replied. Her face immediately fell. Uh-oh.

Suddenly, mother looked up, looking very serious, "That's not good! Mama will buy you some furniture. A nice table, a bed, maybe some couches …" she continued on and on as she hurriedly rushed me to the cashier to pay for her groceries. _And _mine. I groaned inaudibly as she continued to hum, already thinking about what to buy.

"But Mama, you don't have to, I mean, I live alone …"

"Of course I have to! It's the least I can do!"

"Fine mama, but only furniture, nothing else." This quite immediately cheered her up. Parents and their mood swings.

"Of course, of course," she muttered absentmindedly. She didn't hear me, didn't she.

"Let's go now!" my mother cheered excitedly. She reminded me so much of Yaya right now. I grimaced. Yaya. How long ago had I last talked to her? I snapped out of my trance and replied, "Whatever makes you happy, Mama."

We headed off to a designer retail store. Ugh. Why must she choose the expensive stores?

We walked into the store and I was in awe. It was really big. I looked left and right, noticing a set perfect for my apartment in front. I let my gaze linger on the set for a short moment before looking away, glancing and Mama briefly, to make sure my mother hadn't noticed. Too bad she had.

My mother ran over to the set and looked it over like a critic. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Oh my! This is just wonderful Rima! This goes just matches perfectly with your apartment. It's black and white after all."

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Definitely not. Not only must she choose the biggest set, but also the most _expensive_ one at that.

"M-Mama," I started to complain as softly as I could.

"Rima, I'm buying this for you no matter what you say. You said I could buy you furniture. Now all we need is a piano …" she trailed off.

"I didn't say you could buy a piano for me. Mama, you don't have to buy a piano, I can just rent a keyboard."

"No! I need to buy you a piano!" she cried, a tortured expression on her face.

"Fine, but nothing else," I said yet again, in my usual quiet tone.

She nodded absentmindedly. She didn't hear me again, obviously, too caught up in her own fantasies.

The furniture set included two tables, a couch and two smaller couches, and a set of chairs. The first couch, which was to be placed in the bonus room, was very long, and was the same length as one of the tables. The couch was white. The other two were of couch material but were suited to seat only one person each. One was black and the other one was white. This came with a small table which had a frame made of sleek black wood with intricate white vines trailing down the legs. This table was as long as the couch and the two black and white couch seats wide.

The dining room table was made of polished black wood as well, which was much too big for one person, and the eight matching chairs were made of black metal and white cushions. Elegant black metal roses and vines wrapped themselves around the frames of the chairs.

I had to admit, it was beautiful, but much too expensive. But coincidentally, Mama had just gotten a raise in her salary. Very suspicious, very suspicious indeed.

Finally, after a few hours of shopping, mother was done. She hired a moving crew to take the furniture to my apartment. With her _own _money, might I add. Even they looked surprised to see such beautiful furniture for an apartment, although the apartment was also quite beautiful.

The piano fit nicely on the platform in the living room. It was white with black keys for the typical white keys, and white keys for the, normally, black keys. My mother convinced me that she did not have it custom made but I was pretty sure that I saw her slip an extra 200000 yen to the cashier.

When it was time for mama to leave, I thanked her repeatedly for her help. She just waved away my thanks. She bade me goodbye and left.

I stood at the doorway for a moment before going to the bathroom for a shower. I put on a nice casual sundress and sat down on my new couch, my hair only slightly wet and dripping.

I looked unsatisfied around the apartment. I really am a selfish human being. After deciding to move out by myself, after mother bought me furniture, I still longed for something more, and that was company. I was selfish enough to want company even after _I_ was the one who decided to move out.

I sicken myself.

I hate myself so much.

I should just die.

It was sort of hard to not think of suicide all the time. I deserved it too much. But I still owed everyone around me too much. But I had to admit, it was still hard not to reach into the cupboard full of knives.

"Suicide then." I turned around, already knowing who it was. _Death_.

"I'll try again, but Nagih—he'll just save me again. If I can't suicide, then I'll just avoid him and force him not to get involved with me." Just then, the doorbell rang, and Death disappeared out of sight.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

_What am I doing here? I don't even know what I'm doing here. Should I leave? But I already rang the doorbell._ Who knew being in love could result to so much mental conflict.

I felt a presence on the other side of the door and heard soft, graceful footsteps. I knew she was looking through the peep-hole so I quickly shot a sweet and gentle smile. I waited for a few moments. She was either preparing a weapon, which was not likely, or deciding on whether or not to let me in, which I was leaning to. I gave an absentminded encouraging smile.

Finally she cautiously opened the door.

"N-Nagihiko-kun. What are you doing here," she hesitated, and after a moment said, "come in."

I walked in slowly, blushing slightly after noticing that Rima had just taken a shower.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Ah, no thank you."

She sat down on a long white couch and looked up at me wonderingly. She contemplated for a moment before patting the space beside her, motioning for me to sit.

"So … what brings you here," she asked questioningly, although forcing an indifferent look.

"N-nothing really. I noticed you moved here," I said, trying to get off the subject.

She nodded slightly, although I wasn't sure if she was answering my question or not.

"What brought on such a change? Oh! I mean, you don't have to answer."

"No," she said quietly, "it's alright. My mother and father decided … to divorce."

"I'm sorry …" Divorce? What were they thinking? I mean, it's not like they would have known that Rima was being followed by a sadist reaper named Death and all, but still, after all she'd tried to do for them.

She nodded again, absentmindedly.

"I-I noticed you had a piano. Do you play?"

"Only slightly so. I just started, but I used to play with my mother a long while back." If she did not look solemn and angelic before, then she was now. There was an almost nostalgic air that emanated from her. The look on her face … It almost killed me. I fought the urge to hug her.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, both having thoughtful looks on our faces, although Rima's was slightly expressionless.

Through these minutes, I hadn't noticed that I had absentmindedly inched closer and closer to Rima, our hands almost touching.

I had almost forgotten our situation. We were alone.

Once realization hit me, I fought the sudden, strong urge to do anything. I clenched my hands into tight fists. Unfortunately, Rima noticed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, a slight look of worry present on her face.

I looked into her eyes, which was a big mistake. They looked so sincere. The urge was even stronger now.

You can definitely fight it. You can definitely fight it. You can fight it. You can't fight it. You absolutely can't fight it.

Yes I can!

_Too late._


	6. Chapter 6

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Disappointing again …**

Chapter 6

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I couldn't resist. I just couldn't resist. Here we are, Rima and myself, all alone. I lost control for a moment, just a moment, and I couldn't turn away.

I pinned Rima to the leathery surface of the couch, my hands on either side of her face. Her expression was only slightly surprised, and slightly curious, but mostly, pain was written all across her petite face. It killed me. It _killed_ me. It literally killed me. And I couldn't help it. I just couldn't help it.

I softly pressed my lips to hers, roughly and quickly, but softly and gently nonetheless.

I stared into her deep golden eyes, mesmerized by the colour so close to my own. She stared as well, although I was pretty sure it was a completely different situation for her.

Even at moments like these, when I had absolutely no control, I could still remain a gentlemen, for I knew that Rima was fragile, and could crack at any given moment. So I kissed her softly.

She obviously did not respond, either she was utterly confused, or she was waiting for me to stop, which was probably more likely of the two.

But I still couldn't stop.

Not only after I was almost out of breath, did I stop. I really sicken myself.

I looked into her eyes once more, only for the most fleeting moment before I quickly got off of her, standing up abruptly.

After a second, Rima also stood up, her movements, not dazed, but absentminded.

I avoided her gaze throughout all of this, although I knew that she was giving me a questioning look of her own, although only in the slightest of course, for the dominant expressions on her face were pain, and more _emptiness_ than I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, breaking the silence, as I rushed towards her door, "If you wish to never see me again, i-it's okay." No. No, it was not okay. Because I couldn't live without Rima. This moment, this moment with her, it only made me realize that more.

As I was about to reach for the handle of the door, muttering a small thanks, I felt a small tug on my jacket.

I turned around slightly and looked down, to find Rima staring at me, a small fistful of my jacket in her hands.

But what surprised me most was not that she had stopped me, not that she would even want me to stop, her face was what stopped me in my tracks.

Her face, still etched in pain, was smiling. Only in the slightest. But this was not new, Rima always smiled, but they were always _fake_. No, it wasn't that she had smiled, but the smile itself. I could not decipher, as I always had been able to, whether or not the smile was genuine or fake. Why? Because for once, the smile looked genuine. And her face, _her face_, contradicted so _strongly_ with it.

Her face. Her face killed me more than anything ever had. Only a few moments ago, I thought I had felt the worst I could ever feel. I thought I had felt the worst, when I saw Rima's tear, one stray tear, in my dream. Leaving Japan all those years ago, it was as light as a feather's touch compared to _this_.

But I was oh-so-wrong, because this expression was one I had never seen before. Her smile so small, that it was almost inevident. Her expression so strong, that it pierced my heart.

And then she let go.

Her hand slipped from my jacket, and she looked down, her face as expressionless as before, as if all warmth, all _meaning_, had been taken from her world.

I turned all the way around and crouched down in front of her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back of course.

I pondered what she must have been crying about as she started to calm down.

When she was completely silent and still, I assumed she was calm so I asked her what was wrong. When she didn't reply, I realized that Rima had actually felt safe enough to _sleep_ in my arms. She was mumbling in her sleep so I listened intently, hoping to get the information I wanted.

"… Mama, Papa, I can't choose," she whimpered. Wow, I really am insensitive, to think that I would know that this was the cause of her sadness, instead of having to ask Rima herself.

"… leave him alone … it's me you want …" If Rima is talking about me, I think I will either kill myself, or kill the person who wants Rima dead.

"_But how can you kill him Nagihiko, if that very person is the one who will kill you, if that very person is _Death," a menacing voice said. I looked around slightly, to make sure that we were alone, but I was sure, very sure, that I saw a black wisp disappear as I looked behind me.

_**Rima's POV**_

I woke up suddenly, feeling a bad aura.

I evaluated my situation. I was clinging tightly onto fabric, warm arms wrapped around my body. My cheeks heated the tiniest degree. Lifting one of my hands, I felt my face. What is this? When? When was the last time I'd blushed?

Nagihiko must have felt me release his clothes because he looked down gently, relieved to find me awake.

"Rima-chan, are you okay?" he asked, a worried look in his eyes.

I nodded a bit and started to stand up. Looking down at Nagihiko, where he stayed crouched for a moment longer, I saw that he suddenly had a pained look in his eyes.

He also started to stand up.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed how late it was.

"I guess I have to go now. Thank you for letting me in," he said, bowing.

I mumbled a quick "You're welcome" and looked down. Just as he was going to turn the doorknob, he turned around and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed at the sudden action and looked up questioningly. He smiled, the kind of smile that would make me happy any day.

I smiled back, only the slightest, as he left.

I went to bed, setting all my problems aside except for one.

I was risking it. Risking it bad. If I let Nagihiko meddle in my problems, there was no doubt that he was going to die, unless luck was, for once, on my side.

I prayed, prayed to no one in particular, that Nagihiko would be safe.

Of course, I always had the choice of staying away from him. But I couldn't handle it anymore. Being away from Nagihiko, avoiding him again, would hurt me, more than when … Amu left, more than anything.

"_Tsk tsk tsk, Rima. Terrible mistake right there. Good luck, you'll need it more than anyone,"_ said a voice, and without looking I knew it was Death because it was just too obvious. I _was _making a terrible mistake but I'd already decided. I would live a short life, live it to the fullest, instead of living a long and meaningless one without Nagihiko. And see the pain in his eyes at that.

I went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow, and ever after, would be completely and utterly different.

_I-I think … maybe, just maybe, I could risk loving you, Nagihiko._


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Just a recap! Nagihiko kissed Rima last chapter! so if you didn't read that... READ IT!! I'm not really good with romance scenes … sorry if it sucked. But I thought it went pretty well. I wasn't really going for a really steamy scene or anything like that.**

Chapter 7

_**Rima's POV**_

It was too dark to see anything, only a sliver of the moon's light was visible through the crack of a window.

"Death, Hope, Life," said a melodic voice.

"Find Hope."

"Today, you will die if you are not completely cautious. Your loved one with you."

I started to panic. I couldn't die yet, could I? I only took the risk about two days ago. It couldn't possibly be over yet.

"That's right, Rima. Not over … _yet_."

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked nervously.

The oddly familiar voice chuckled, seeming to come closer.

"Rima, Rima, _Rima_," the sound whispered ominously, emphasizing the last 'Rima'.

"Must I tell you … _again_?" and I suddenly felt a cold breath on my face.

He … he couldn't be Death, could he? Why was he trying to help me? I started to tremble.

"Hmm, Rima? Did you say something?" he asked, as if we were old friends, as if he could read my mind.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not," he said, obviously toying with me.

"You'll have to find that out by yourself. And with Nagihiko, of course, if you wish."

Something alarmed me in his voice. There was a hint of … melancholy? And something more was present. Nostalgia?

"Good-bye, Rima," he said, half-heartedly, as if something had ruined his mood.

I sat up, just as my alarm clock began to ring.

I stopped it gently, lying back on my unbelievably large bed.

"And don't forget, _Live your Life to the Fullest_." I waved my head around frantically, but no one was in sight.

But I was sure I'd heard a voice.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

"Protect her … with all you've got," he said, sadness extremely evident in his voice.

I opened my eyes slightly, blinking, dazed.

"And don't forget, to _Live your Life to the Fullest_."

_**Rima's POV**_

I straightened my uniform and walked out the door, locking it after me.

I walked along the path I usually used to go to school on, avoiding walking directly in front of my parents' house.

Not avoiding, not exactly. It was for their … own good.

I heard steps behind me and I couldn't help but look back suspiciously, only to find Nagihiko catching up to me.

As he caught my gaze, he smiled gently, cautious.

I smiled back.

"Hi," he said shyly, but confidently, nonetheless.

I looked up at him and replied, "Hello."

He blushed a light tinge of pink as we continued walking.

"So …" he said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I asked, still looking forward.

"What brought on the change?" he asked cautiously.

"I … don't know what you mean," I answered quietly, although I knew I did.

"Why didn't you go back to being … independent," he said, choosing his words carefully. He glanced at me, just to make sure that he didn't offend or confuse me.

In that short second when our eyes made contact, I saw all the emotions that had been bottled up inside of him. And so abruptly, I felt guilty. So very guilty. Because in his face, his eyes, his rigid body, I could tell that he was in pain, could tell that he was sad.

I looked up at him again, and he had an indifferent and thoughtful expression on his face as he looked up at the sky, as if the clouds could tell him something that no one else could understand. Everything about him looked so peaceful and serene.

Looking down quickly, I mumbled almost inaudibly, "I-I decided that I couldn't live without you anymore."

He was quiet for a moment, and I didn't dare look up.

I started walking again, embarrassed, for in some point of the conversation, we had stopped moving.

As I continued trudging forward, Nagihiko abruptly grabbed my hand and tugged me back. He pressed his lips to my right cheek for the briefest second, before pulling back, still holding onto my hand.

"Thank you," he replied, almost too quiet for me to hear. I was blushing wildly, but was sure he was too. Shocked by his sudden actions, I turned my head away, refusing to meet his eyes. It wasn't so wrong was it? To turn away.

After all, he had turned his head away as well.

We arrived at school, hand in hand, Nagihiko looking up to the side, as I looked down the opposite direction.

"Nagi!" cried the over-cheerful voice of Yuiki Yaya.

"Guess what? Yaya bought these special browni—," she stopped, noticing me standing beside him.

"R-Rima-tan?" she asked, tears brimming the bottom of her eyes.

I smiled up at her, trying to make it look as real as possible. It wasn't fake, really, it was just … incomplete? I couldn't really smile whole-heartedly at her unless I knew that she still accepted, could I?

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked timidly, looking up at her face again, only to find any trace of tears gone.

She shook her head, continuing to stay silent with an emotionless mask.

I walked with Nagihiko and Yaya, still quite early for class.

I turned to Yaya.

"Thank you Y-Yaya-chan," I whispered hesitantly. Should I have called her Yuiki-san?

She just nodded her head weakly in response and left.

I looked down as I walked towards my desk. Was this my fault? Had I abandoned her for too long? And scarred her for life?

I sat down quietly, Nagihiko finally letting go of my hand.

The teacher was talking about Shakespeare again, so I looked out the window while taking notes on what I'd already learned. It was sort of a skill I'd developed.

After the lecture, the teacher gave us an assignment and I answered the questions, without really taking them in.

When I was done, I looked up to see Nagihiko finishing at the same time as me.

Mr. Okinawa, which was the name of our teacher, came to pick up the booklets, smiling in satisfaction as he compared mine and Nagihiko's. We both smiled similarly at him before he walked away.

I was looking out the window again.

_Tap_.

I looked down at my desk and saw a small note. I glanced around the room warily, everything seeming to be in place and perfectly normal.

I examined the note. Was it another love confession? Was it because of my sudden change of heart that fanboys thought they still had a chance? I'd only gotten about one of these a year since Elementary. In the past years, my personality seemed to morph to 'unapproachable'.

I was starting to panic.

I gazed at the note again. But it wasn't like a love note at all! A love letter was usually in an envelope with the words 'To: Mashiro Rima' on the front.

But it wasn't like that.

The note was simply a paper tinted dark blue folded twice.

It _looked_ male.

I opened the letter slowly and was relieved to find a normal note in it.

_Would you like to eat lunch with us today?_

_-Nagihiko_

I smiled at the letter. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

I wrote down a quick and well thought-out "Sure" and "thank you" before throwing the paper back onto his desk.

After reading the note, he looked up and smiled. I did the only thing I could, I smiled.

I looked out the window thoughtfully, an indifferent look on my face as the rest of the class struggled with the worksheet.

It was lunch and I walked behind Nagihiko hesitantly to the rest of the former guardians, excluding the Joker. Nagihiko, however, looked relatively relaxed.

"It'll be okay," KusuKusu told me.

I sighed in relief. Yaya looked like she was back to her old self.

"Hey King, Jack, Yaya! Who's that with y—."

"Q-Queen?"

"Hello, Souma-kun," I said politely. Kukai seemed dumbfounded.

"Can I join you," I asked the whole group shyly, looking down.

"Mashiro-san! Of course," Tadase said, awkwardly.

The whole lunch period was rather quiet, only Yaya's constant chattering keeping a slight conversation alive.

After school, I was walking with Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase towards the school gates.

"Nagi, Kukai, Tadase! Let's go to that new café!" Yaya yelled excitedly.

She turned to me expectantly.

"Of course Rima-tan will come, right?" she offered, a slight glint in her eyes.

"I don't—," I was about to say "I don't know", but when I saw how her face fell immediately, eyes darkening, I couldn't help but say, "Of course, Yaya."

"Yay! Yaya wants ice cream!" she cheered. I laughed a little, just a small tinkly sound. Yaya hadn't changed at all.

Yaya was absolutely still, and out of nowhere, she turned around, tears streaming down her face, running towards me.

"Rima-tan! Yaya missed you," she sobbed, crying into my shoulder.

I smiled softly, although she couldn't see.

"Yaya missed your smile! Yaya missed your laugh! Yaya even missed your glare!"

"I'm sorry, Yaya," I responded affectionately.

I looked around me, at my companions, at my friends. Tadase smiled at me, a sad smile. He must have taken Amu's situation quite roughly.

"Welcome back," he said.

Kukai gave me a thumbs-up, grinning.

Yaya pulled back a little bit, looking straight into my eyes.

"Tell Yaya that Rima-tan won't leave again!"

"Okay, Yaya. I won't leave," I said, without promising, of course. Who's to say that I wouldn't leave her for her own safety?

**I know this story is sucky.**

**So, as you can tell, there will be a whole lot more Rimahiko. Sorry that it seems like there are no Shugo Charas in this story. They'll be in it more.**

**Please read and review!**

**Sorry about the piano lessons too. Next chapter will have that and maybe something about Rima's past and parents?**

**By the way, if you think that I'm a Tadamu supporter after reading a sentence or two somewhere at the end of the story, I'm not. I am a 100% Amuto supporter (but Rimahiko is WAY better).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! It's Light-chan. **

_**By the way. What's a story alert? What happens when you alert one? How do you reply to reviews. Yeah. I'm new to fanfiction.**_

I wrote a one-shot (my second fanfiction and first one-shot), please consider reading it!

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Kinshima, a user on Fanfiction, helped me with one idea in this chapter. I own the rest of this story though!**

Chapter 8

_**Rima's POV**_

"Rima-chan, try putting more expression into bar 15."

I nodded as I began to play from bar 15 again.

It was Friday. From Monday, all the days had been essentially similar.

In the morning, I would wake up and walk with Nagihiko to school. He would hold my hand and the situation would be quite awkward, but slowly, I was getting used to it.

When we arrived at school, Yaya would ambush us, Tadase would greet us and Kukai would ruffle my hair and pat (slap) Nagihiko on the back.

"That's better! Much better!" Kirishima-kun said approvingly while smiling.

"I think … do you want to try something for fun?" he asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Okay," I answered nervously.

"I think, if you want, you can try to compose a song now." My face lit up. Really? **(A/N: My piano teacher isn't that cool)**

"Would you like to start today?" he asked.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay," he said, "the first thing to decide is the key that the piece will be in." **(A/N: For people who don't know, a minor key basically sounds sad while a major key sounds generally happy)**

I thought for a moment before responding. "Can I switch between keys?" I asked.

Kirishima-kun grinned. "Of course." I smiled as we continued on.

After the lesson, I thanked him and left, walking back to my apartment.

I was thinking of nothing in particular as I walked down the streets when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Immediately, I turned to face the person, jumping farther away.

To my surprise, it was only Nagihiko. I sighed in relief.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked politely, relaxing.

"Awww, Rima-chan, I'm hurt," he said playfully.

He held my hand as we continued to walk.

"Say, Rima-chan," he began, "do you want to go to the amusement park with me?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Sure."

He smiled sweetly in response.

Suddenly, I was pulled up and off the ground and I realized that Nagihiko had picked me up and began to carry me. I blushed a light pink.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Rima-chan?" he answered, whistling, an innocent look on his face.

He ran to the amusement park along with me in his arms, earning confused stares. I think I saw a pair of headphones around his neck, but maybe it was just my imagination. I couldn't see Rhythm anywhere in sight, although I could visibly see KusuKusu and Temari laughing secretively together.

When we arrived there, he didn't put me down.

"Umm, Nagihiko?" I asked, snapping him out of his trance.

He noticed that he was still carrying me and blushed, before putting me down quite abruptly, taking my hand and looking away, his face still slightly red.

After a while of walking, he broke the silence.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Nagihiko asked. He noticed me staring at the teacups and then asked if I wanted to ride them. But I didn't understand him, didn't really hear him either.

"_Ri-ma-chan!" my mother said cheerfully._

"_Ri-ma-chan! Who is Rima-chan?" she asked._

"_Me!" I replied, giggling. She laughed beside my father, whose arm was around her waist. _Mama and Papa really love each other, don't they_, I thought simple-mindedly._

"_Mama! Papa! Can we go on the teacups?" I asked. The teacups are so fun! You spin so much!_

_Mama and Papa laughed again._

"_Of course, Rima-chan!" Papa laughed again. I smiled. _

"_Yay!"_

_I held both my parents' hands as I ran towards the small teacups, Mama and Papa trailing along._

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, alarmed.

Tears began to run down my face. It was all my fault. It was all my fault that Mama and Papa didn't seem to love each other anymore. It was all my doing.

_I'm horrible._

I collapsed onto the floor where I was, sobbing lightly.

Nagihiko crouched down beside me, quickly wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Mama," I whimpered, "Papa. It's all my fault."

"It's okay," Nagihiko whispered softly, "It's alright."

He kissed my eyes, "Stop crying Rima-chan," he said soothingly.

"It's not your fault. When you cry, Rima-chan, I-I feel like crying too. It does me more pain to see you crying than when I'm the crying," he told me, his voice thick.

"Rima-chan, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, to lean on, you'll always have me," Nagihiko continued sweetly.

I looked up surprised, and hugged him, still crying.

He picked me up and carried me to a nearby bench.

"Stay here, okay, Rima-chan? I think I dropped something at the entrance " I nodded as he walked away.

I sat down, thinking.

"Hello? Little girl? Are you crying?" asked a random teenager. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. Was he a teenager? He looked young, but he seemed so mature. **(A/N: I'm sorry HappyJunjou if this sounds like Ai from your story, I had this character planned out a few months ago. Gomen) **He was breath-taking.

"No, actually—," I began until Nagihiko came running back, camera in hand.

He faked a smile at the stranger.

"Is there anything you needed with my _date_?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'date'. I blushed a little.

"Ahhh … no. She was just crying. Maybe something … you did to her? Abandon a crying woman. My, my," he said while smirking.

Nagihiko "smiled" again.

"I believe that is none of your concern," he replied, mirroring the man's smirk.

"Well … good-bye then," the stranger said, winking at me. I stared questioningly at him as he left.

"Come on, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said as he took my arm slightly roughly. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Rima-chan!" he said as he took my hand softly.

I nodded lightly as we continued walking to the teacups.

"What … was that back there?" I trailed off.

The thoughtful expression on his face suddenly turned serious.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he responded, staring at me. It was intimidating. I looked away.

"Oh."

We sat in the teacups and immediately the atmosphere changed.

I laughed a little as we began to spin. Nagihiko chuckled melodically.

This … was so fun. Just like it was years and years ago.

As the day came to an end, we exchanged farewells. I swiftly kissed Nagihiko on the cheek, and his face heated up.

* * *

I was back at my apartment and I sat at my piano bench, contemplating.

_Who was that stranger?_

"Me."

Death. He was toying with me. And enjoying it.

"Hehehe, it's fun to see you and Nagihiko flustered," he continued. I groaned inwardly.

That person in my dream was Death? _Yeah right_. He wouldn't try to help me.

"Or would I?" Even with my well-mannered patience, this was starting to annoy me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, frustrated, but he was already gone.

Suddenly, there was a ring on the phone. I picked it up warily.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rima-chan!" my mother cheered.

"Mama?" I asked. I hadn't heard from her for awhile.

"Mama's just coming over to see how your piano's going!"

"Okay, Mama … I'll see you soo—," I was cut off by a sudden scream and a sudden tone came from the other end of the phone.

"Mama?" I whispered.

"MAMA?!"

I ran out the door, not bothering to put on a jacket. What did it matter? It was raining. It wasn't like I cared.

Running onto the streets, ominous mist swirling around my body, I looked all around until I saw a large traffic jam. And in the middle of it all was an ambulance, carrying a familiar body on a stretcher.

I saw Papa yelling at a teenager who had just come out of another car, less damaged than Mama's. The drunk, unlike mama, was almost unscathed, small scratches visible on his body. How come … he was left alive and mama wasn't?

I hurried over to the crowd and demanded to know what was happening.

"You!" said a voice behind me and I looked around. Father.

"You! This is your fault! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be…" he trailed off softly.

I didn't cry. I refused to cry. It would show that behind my mask, I had a weakness. That in reality, I was vulnerable, more vulnerable than anyone else. My heart, so delicate, that it could shatter at any moment. I wouldn't give in to my own self-pity—the essence of tears.

My father looked ready to slap me, tears in his eyes. As he brought his hand down, he let it dangle at his side.

He hugged me gently, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

I glanced at Death retreating from the scene, looking uneasy, looking regretful. He saw me and forced a smirk. Why? At the moment, it didn't seem to be of very much significance. There was really only one thing on my mind.

_Mama …_

As I arrived home, I immediately turned to the piano and let my hands glide over the black and white keys. Like Nagihiko … it was my solace, my comfort. I played the piece that I'd started to compose … and it developed a bit. It was louder, angrier … _sadder_.

"_Rima-chan! Can you play this bar again?"_

"_Okay, Mama!" I played the bar with ease and giggled. Playing piano with Mama is so fun!_

"_Good job! You'll be better than me soon!"_

"_Never!" I yelled childishly, "Mama's the best! And Mama's never going to disappear so Mama's always going to be the best!"_

The cruel truth dawned on me. As long as I was alive, everyone I cared about would disappear. Anyone who was ever in contact with me. M-mama was just proof. Amu. Utau. Ikuto. Tadase. Kairi. Kukai. Yaya. Papa. _Nagihiko_.

I'd given in to the very self-pity that I loathed so much. I let my tainted tears, one by one, fall onto the cold hard keys.

**REALLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! I DON'T FEEL SATISFIED WITH IT AT ALL!!! I think it's sort of like a filler. I guess I sort of like the end bit. Thanks for your reviews again! They make me happy. And I thank the silent readers too!**

**You guys rock my world! (Wow that doesn't sound like something I'd say, but lately, I've been saying "yo" a lot. lol)**

**Sorry I couldn't update this weekend T_T. Didn't have much time. Oh yeah! I checked my fanfiction email and saw that I had a few silent readers. Thank you! Thanks for the reviews! I have over 30 now!**

**Rima: That's nothing. Look at all those pro stories with hundreds of reviews.**

**Waaahhh … I do not own Shugo Chara! or pocky. Kinshima, a user on Fanfiction, helped me with one idea in this chapter. I own the rest of this story though!**

**I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH I LOVE UTAU! Meikyuu butterfly is awesome!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This update … is sort of late, isn't it? I'M SORRY!!!! **

**Did I have writer's block? NO**

**Did I go on vacation? NO**

**Was I lazy? Somewhat (not really). I am lazy, but that's not the reason.**

**Was I busy? EXTREMELY! I HAD SO MUCH FREAKING HOMEWORK!**

**If you were wondering, this is indeed a Halloween chapter. BUT, there is a reason. It originally wasn't Halloween. I just needed to find a way to write this chapter because it wouldn't really fit any other way. And then Halloween comes and I think "Wow! I just got a great idea". **_**This chapter does have stuff about Rima's mom's death and how she's coping with it.**_

**Anyways (back on topic) … thanks so much for the reviews! Yay!**

**Thanks for those who checked out my ONE-SHOT! And liked it, and reviewed and favoured! I appreciate it so much!**

**I don't own the Grudge or DVD. I do own a DVD player though.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did, the scene in my profile picture would have actually happened in chapter 46.**

Chapter 9

_**Rima's POV**_

_Curse the way this world works._

I woke up and evaluated my surroundings. I had fallen asleep on the piano, my arms draped over the keys. I flinched from the instrument. It only brought memories of Mama, and that bothered me.

It was Saturday again.

My body screamed in defiance as I struggled to get up from the piano bench, arms and legs limp and sore. The only thing that hurt more than my body was my throbbing head.

KusuKusu yawned groggily beside me.

As I walked slowly towards my room, I thought of what I would do today. Nothing came to mind.

I changed into a purple sundress and walked back to the kitchen. Just as I was about to eat some instant ramen, too tired to prepare anything else, the doorbell rang.

I thought about ignoring it and decided against it. It could be Papa for all I know.

As the doorbell rang once again, I hurried towards the door, legs aching.

I unlatched the door, only to have a cheerful and familiar face shoved right up to mine.

"Hi, Rima-tan!" screamed Yaya.

"Yaya? Is something wrong?" I asked alarmed. Why would she come so early in the morning? There weren't X eggs were there? There hadn't been any for ages.

"It's 7:00 A.M. and it's a Saturday."

Yaya looked at me strangely before replying slowly, "It's 1:00 P.M. in the afternoon, Rima-tan. And today's a special day!" she added excitedly.

"Ehh? What day is it today?" I asked, a little dazed. In response, the teenager in front of me looked extremely hurt. Had I forgotten her birthday? But isn't that several months away?

She recovered and continued to yell, "It's Halloween!"

Something clicked in my head and I remembered that it was, indeed, Halloween, and in Yaya's case, the most important day of the year. I'm so happy.

And then I just realized something else. I should really stop with the sarcasm.

"And?" I prompted, gesturing with my hand.

"We're going trick-or-treating, of course!" Yaya replied─ as if it was the most obvious thing in the world─ while grinning.

"Um … Yaya … I," I began, until I saw the torturous expression on her face, the one that she had worn when we'd gone for ice cream.

"I'd love to," I said as quickly as possible, desperate to change the emotion plastered on her face.

"Yay!" she cried, her expression changing completely. I looked at her suspiciously as she latched onto my arm. Note to self: look out for Yaya.

"Let's go!" she continued, ushering me towards the door.

"Eh?" I asked, dumbfounded. It wasn't even afternoon yet. Oh yeah, it was … but that didn't change the fact that it was way to early! Yaya looked at me as if I were a five-year-old.

"We're watching movies," she said, rolling her eyes, "and we're getting our costumes," she finished, her tone adding the "of course".

"_We're _trick-or-treating?! Not Tsubasa or someone else? Us?!" I half-yelled, exasperated.

"Of course," she said again, starting to get annoyed, "Kukai, Utau, and Nagi are all coming, but they're too tall to get candy. So they're our parent guardians!" Pepe rolled her eyes in perfect harmony with Yaya.

"Fine, fine, _fine_," I surrendered, secretly happy. I hadn't seen Utau for ages.

"Let's go!" she shouted yet again.

"It'll be fun!" said Kusu-Kusu, "I'll be able to play with Temari-chan and Rhythm, Pepe and Daichi, Il and El … hyu hyu hyu," she laughed.

I smiled half-heartedly at her, but it was still a genuine smile.

I let her drag me to her house, where a drowsy Kukai, a sleep-walking Utau, and a dazed Nagihiko were all half-sprawled out on the floor. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Yaya looked at me approvingly, seeing as I was enjoying myself, just a bit.

"Get up!" she half-screamed directly into each of their ears.

Kukai sat up immediately, Utau punched the air in front of her, unconsciously growling, "Don't you dare touch Kukai."

Nagihiko continued to lie there as if an overly-hyper teenager hadn't just screamed in his ear.

"Nagihiko?" I whispered, crouching down beside him. He opened his eyes as I said it, focusing them on my face as he mumbled, "Rima-chan …"

I blushed a little. Despite the fact that Nagihiko's eyelids were half-closed, his gaze was unwavering.

Utau cleared her throat, "So …" she said awkwardly, "we're watching a movie right?"

"Yeah!" Yaya responded, as we followed her into the house.

"What are we watching?" questioned Kukai, his arm casually dropping onto Utau's shoulders. Red tinted her cheeks in response as she glared up at him, who didn't seem to notice.

Yaya excitedly listed five different horror movies or so as we placed ourselves in front of the television, where candy was stacked.

Halfway through the first movie, Yaya began screaming, eyes intent on the screen, and Utau was trembling, clinging onto Kukai's arm. Even he looked a tad bit unnerved.

I looked beside me, where I saw Nagihiko, perfectly relaxed.

I continued to watch, feeling nothing at all. When the movie came to an end, everyone exhaled in relief, except for Nagihiko and I, who made no sound whatsoever.

"Rating from one to ten on horror?" Yaya asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Nine," Utau said rapidly.

"Three," Kukai replied.

"Eight," Yaya said as she looked expectantly at me, as well as Nagihiko.

"Boring," Nagihiko yawned, grinning.

"Same," I mumbled quietly. Yaya looked disappointed at the two of us as she put the next movie in.

After three more movies, plenty of screams, and high ratings, at last, Yaya placed 'The Grudge' into the DVD player. **(A/N: I've never watched this before. The Japanese version is supposed to be way scarier than the American version)**

I think I might have fallen asleep halfway through.

"Ten, ten, TEN!!!" Utau yelled, still hanging onto Kukai's, now numb, arm.

"Six," he gulped, looking around and behind him nervously.

"Nine," Yaya cheered, not looking freaked-out at all.

"Zero," Nagihiko and I said in unison. He turned to me and smiled, and I smiled back, of course.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I found it amusing that Rima wouldn't be scared of anything. She looked so fragile.

"You guys aren't afraid of anything," grumbled Yaya.

I chuckled lightly and Rima laughed quietly.

"We're getting costumes now!," Yaya yelled, her mood brightening immediately.

I sighed, as did Rima.

"Did you get what I asked, Utau?" whispered Yaya loudly into Utau's ear.

"Yeah," Utau said excitedly, winking.

Both Utau and Yaya turned and stared at Rima suspiciously, snickering. Evilly, if I might add.

It was about 5:00 P.M. by the time we arrived at Utau's apartment and I finally realized what the two were planning.

Rima groaned loudly.

Surrounding the apartment were eight storage trucks.

"What are _in _those things?" she asked, clearly shocked, glaring for the first time in years at Yaya and Utau.

"Well … you know … costumes," they squeaked.

"Why are there so many?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Yaya started to babble.

"Well, there's one truck for the make-up, one truck of costumes for me, one for Utau, one for Kukai, one for Nagihiko and …" she trailed off nervously.

Rima continued to grind her teeth together, "And?"

"Three for you," she said, backing away a little.

"And why is that? I'm _way_ smaller than any of you.

"_Exactly_! Lots of costumes fit you," she replied, exasperated.

Surprisingly, Rima calmed down.

"Whatever," she muttered, as she began to walk to the entrance of the apartment.

Yaya and Utau followed after her obediently as Kukai and I trailed behind.

They took FOREVER. I wasn't even sure if we would actually be able to go. I was pretty sure Kukai was snoring behind me. We'd already chosen costumes, after much persuading from Yaya and Utau. We both somewhat matched as two casual devils. I had small purple wings in my hair, and Kukai had horns. We both had tails, and were both wearing different T-shirts, jeans, scarves, and Chuck Taylors. **(A/N: Please imagine something that looks like what Nagihiko was wearing in the episode of Shugo Chara! Doki! where they go to Yua's concert) **

There were two main reasons that they still weren't done: Utau and Rima.

Yaya had already chosen a yellow duck costume, looking more like a child than she already did.

The other two, however, refused to try on half the costumes, making terrible excuses. I have no idea how many times they blushed each, I lost count at twenty-eight.

Finally, Yaya forced them into matching angel costumes that looked similar to Utau's Seraphic Charm, at which they responded in blushing at regular intervals.

I teased Kukai for blushing, and he smirked, replying, "Look in the mirror." My cheeks might have taken on a pink tinge as well.

"I feel ridiculous," they muttered together, and I smiled, while Kukai looked embarrassed.

"I-it looks good," he said to Utau, who blushed a dark red.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath, as they stood there awkwardly.

I turned to Rima and complimented her, at which she smiled, having an almost identical reaction as Utau afterwards.

"Yaya was waiting _forever_," she cried, rolling her eyes. Kukai and I exchanged glances, thinking the same thing: she had _no_ idea.

It was 8:00 p.m. by the time we reached any of the houses. At every house so far, Utau and Rima were given extra candy because they "matched" and because they were "cute". Each person at each house said practically the same thing. The neighbors seemed oblivious to the fact that Utau was obviously too old to be trick-or-treating. And naturally, because Yaya saw that they were getting more candy than her, she began to cry at every house, and of course, everyone would reassure her and give her more candy as well.

A middle-aged woman answered the door to a heavily-decorated house.

She squealed as she saw Utau, Rima, and Yaya, with Kukai and I in the background. As she gave candy out she asked Utau, "Are you this cute little girl's mother?"

Utau blushed again, and quickly denied.

Rima, however, said nothing and looked down.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, before running off quickly.

_**Rima's POV**_

I'd felt their stares behind me as I fled. How strange it must have been to them, how rude.

_Mama_, was all I thought as I struggled not to cry.

How weak of me. It would have been all fine if I had stayed there. I could have been like Utau, could have politely said, "No, she isn't."

But I had to be weak, be vulnerable.

But how could I have stayed? How could I when Mama was gone? When it was so unbearable to think of her? Because I knew it was my fault. I knew Mama died because of me. And now Papa was sad too. They always fought, they even filed for divorce, but it was obvious that they still loved each other through it all.

All I ever did was ruin their lives.

I settled into a small alleyway, away from all the noise and merriment on the boisterous streets.

I tried to calm down. It didn't work. Making as little sound as humanly possible, I began to cry. I hated crying. As the tears fell freely down my face, and onto my costume, I looked at them in disdain. Because those drops of water were useless. They showed no pain for Mama's death. Crying was self-pity. I didn't feel sorry for Mama. I felt sorry for myself.

But I tried to deny it. I _did_ feel sad for Mama. For Mama, not myself. But I had no way to prove that. So I told myself to stop crying. I told myself that I was only giving myself sympathy.

Nonetheless, despite my continuous commands, the tears fell again and again, and slowly, I began to hate myself even more.

I didn't know how long it had been, before it began to rain, and before the thunder started.

I cringed at the sound of the loud booms. I found it silly and foolish that I was still afraid of them.

My movement made rustling noises that echoed off the narrow walls of the alley, and I didn't even care if it attracted any dark people.

I heard the sound of urgent footsteps, only one pair, as I continued to sob silently. I hope they won't kill me slowly. The quicker the better. Or maybe slow was good, that would torture me. Make me feel the pain that Mama felt.

As I was contemplating with my eyes closed, warm arms found their way around me. I began to shake, perhaps I really _was_ frightened.

"Rima-chan," whispered Nagihiko, "I'm here," he said, as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"We were worried about you. We split up to look for you."

How selfish I am.

"Why are you crying Rima-chan?" I didn't know how he could tell that it was my tears mixed in with the rain that ran down my face.

"What happened with her?" Nagihiko asked, "your mother."

I didn't know that I had been unconsciously whispering "mama" the whole time, either.

I choked on my words as I explained it to him.

"M-Mama died," I stuttered, "sh-she's gone, and it's all m-my fault." My teeth began to chatter at the thought. Misunderstanding, Nagihiko tightened his hold.

He was thoughtfully silent for a moment, as he pieced together what the woman had said to Utau, and what I'd just said.

The thunder striked again and I trembled.

Nagihiko laughed a little, lightening the mood a bit.

"Who would've thought that the only thing you were scared of was thunder?" he chuckled, smiling affectionately at me.

I smiled weakly back, sadness tinted in, and slowly closed my eyes.

Before falling asleep, one thought crossed my mind.

_That's not true, Nagihiko, I'm scared of losing you, too_.

**I am so sorry everyone! I updated so late! Expect an update pretty soon. In the next one or two weeks.**

**Also, if I haven't reviewed or read your updates for your stories, and I usually do, I will. Probably today. Maybe tomorrow. So sorry.**

**Please keep in mind that I will be changing my story format a little. I'm going to put in more horizontal rulers etc.**

**IMPORTANT: I have a question that I hope some of you can help me with. I have about 5 or more fics waiting in line after this one. Should I start one now? (personally, I don't think this is the best idea, but I really want to start some of them.) But that means slower updates for this story.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's late, I really am. I seriously don't do this on purpose and I don't do it because I don't care. I care deeply about fanfiction. I really do care.**

**Thanks for over 60 reviews, btw! It tells me someone likes this fic … Thanks to silent readers too! Oh! That reminds me:**

**I published a few more fics, as you can probably tell. Please consider checking them out! Whoever liked **Nostalgia **might like **Silent**. Whoever's into some humor and some Tadase-bashing should check ouft **Graffiti**. And finally, whoever's into **Needing Support** or anything with a touch of fantasy and some angst, should read **Lunar Embrace**. I want to hear your feedback! :] **

**We're finally at Chapter 10. Thanks for all your, coincidentally, support! It means a lot to me … I decided the OC would come next chapter. I want this story to go a little more gradually. It's gone much too fast :] But don't worry, I think you might like this chapter. For some reason, this chapter feels a little half-hearted.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Oh! Consider rereading the chapters so far, I edited. But it's not an obligation.**

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Rima's POV**_

Silence emanated through the room uncomfortably as I sat in front of the piano, thinking deeply.

I began to tap my pencil on the instrument impatiently, irritated, and quickly stopped myself. My eyebrows pulled together, eyes slightly squinted and mouth pursed, forming a grimace.

"E flat I guess," I mumbled, as I wrote a sixteenth note onto the staff paper.

_Another scale pattern here, as well_, I thought.

Music filled the room as I played through what I'd unsatisfactorily composed so far.

I sighed, frustrated. Letting my hands rest on the piano bench, I released an intimidating glare on the paper.

What was it about Kirishima-kun's playing that was so significantly different from my own?

I muttered the terms to myself as I trailed my index finger across the sheet of paper absentmindedly.

"Dolce, cantabile … con fuoco, rubato …" I continued on as I remembered the angrier, sadder part of the song. It was the only few lines that made me remotely pleased.

The area that I composed the night my mother died.

I penciled in a few more measures before I glanced at the clock and sighed again.

"Time to endure yet another day of high school." I smiled to myself as I slowly walked out the door. Lately, education had become more enjoyable, because I had befriended Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase again.

And Nagihiko.

He'd done so much for me, despite the lack of things I did for him. It made me burst with joy, though greed was blaringly evident within the thought.

Once on the sidewalk, I looked around enthusiastically for Nagihiko, only to be disappointed to see Death, standing there with a curious expression on his face, his head slightly tilted.

"Why hello, Rima-chan," he began, his head and his hood along with it gracefully inclining downwards in a mock bow.

At the sight of him, I was slightly dazed. But at the sound of his voice, I began to run. I wanted nothing to do with him. Not after all he'd done to me, to Nagihiko, to _Mama_.

I dashed forward, keeping my eyes closed, and my mind even tighter, until I collided with something hard and rigid, undoubtedly taller than me.

"Sorry, Nagihiko," I began, already knowing it was him seeing as he was the only one who ever walked this path other than me, "I wasn't watch—"

I stopped in mid-breath as I finally looked up to see a feline-like, blue-haired man, whose smirk slowly faded into a frown as he stared above my head.

I turned around, only to see Death just in sight, slowly fading away. How could he see him? It was only Nagihiko and I that had the strange ability to spot Death and communicate with him.

The familiar face looked down and the crooked grin reappeared on his face in a teasing manner.

"Ikuto?"

* * *

"W-what are you doing here, I-Ikuto-nii-san?" Tadase asked, confused and apparently shocked. It seemed that he was unable to register the fact that the cat-like man was back. So neither he or anyone else knew Ikuto was coming?

"I found my father," he replied, hands in his pockets, with a tone that suggested the statement the most unimportant thing in the world.

Everyone gasped, shocked.

"Congratulations, Ikuto-nii-san!" the former King's Chair exclaimed as Nagihiko and I nodded in agreement, Kukai gave a thumbs-up, and Yaya squealed happily.

"I came to tell my strawberry," Ikuto began and all five of us stiffened, "but I couldn't find her walking to school. I checked her balcony and no one was inside the room."

Everyone was frozen, except for the only adult in the room, whistling while looking up at the sky.

"U-umm, Iku—"

"She's visiting a relative," I stated immediately, cutting Tadase off mid-sentence.

Five pairs of eyes met mine. One, a startling sapphire blue. Light ruby red. Soft chocolate brown. Bright emerald green.

And directly in front of me, questioning golden melichrous eyes. Nagihiko looked about to interject before I silenced him with a glare.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows ever so slightly before replying with a hint of suspicion, "I'll wait, then."

I smiled and nodded, "That's a good idea."

He walked away slowly, his violin strapped to his back. He turned to look over his shoulder after a few steps and called out in his deep voice, "That's a strange stalker you have there, shrimp. First time I've seen anything like that before." Nagihiko shot me an understanding glance and I nodded subtly. Thankfully, no one gave mind to anything Ikuto said.

We stared as he left; all was silent before he was finally out of sight.

Tadase turned to me, awestruck.

"What are you doing, Mashiro-san?" The others all seemed to have similar questions on their minds. I kept my face expressionless, for it was not so easy to say as they possibly thought it had been.

"You don't remember then?" I asked ruefully. "What happened the last time I found out?" Again, silence ensued, no one daring to speak, in fear of reliving the experience.

"I-I see your point, but how will this help him any?" the blonde persevered.

My mind was blank as I stood there, feeling oddly vulnerable.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

"Well …" I began, "Let's weigh our options. We can allow him be happy for a while, and he can stay a little longer, or we can let him get depressed and he'll leave immediately."

"But the way Nagi says it, the second one obviously sounds better," Yaya whined. I sighed. I knew that already, but what choice did we really have?

"Yaya's right," Kukai said, "If you let him be happy, won't he just get even sadder when he knows we've lied to him?" By the second, I knew Rima was feeling guiltier and guiltier. She slowly lowered her head a contemplative look on her face.

I moved to stand next to her, my hand resting on her shoulder as she looked up, surprised. I looked down and smiled at her, hoping that it would be contagious, and she looked measurably relieved.

"I for one, support Rima-chan's decision. It's happened and it's done with. It's in the past and I, Rima-chan, or any of you can do nothing about it."

"I-I agree," Tadase finally said, making the other two relax a little, "For all we know, Ikuto-nii-san will be grateful. A last gift of happiness."

"Yaya thinks we should have something like a Guardian's Meeting again, to discuss Iku-chi," the redhead cheered, candy in hand.

"I agree," Tadase responded, "Lately there have been more X-eggs." Everyone nodded and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of yet another fruitless day at school.

"Thanks Nagihiko," Rima said softly, smiling. It disturbed me a bit, for a trace of the mask she wore for the past four years was resurfacing.

"Cheer up, Nagi!" Rhythm grinned giving me a thumbs-up as I walked to my first class.

And then the miniature chara smirked devilishly, "You'll always be able to cheer her up, and if you need help," he laughed for a moment, "I'm always here." He began muttering inaudibly, snickering. I blushed, putting my hands behind my head before mumbling , "Yeah right."

"But Rhythm's right," Temari reminded me, "You'll always be there for her."

"Of course."

* * *

"Rima-chan!" I called as I spotted the petite blonde at the end of the school day, "How do you think Ikuto saw Death?" Thankfully, unlike always, the cloaked figure did not appear at the sound of his name.

She was quiet for a while, before whispering, "I don't know … when I ran into him … he looked really surprised to see Death." I thought about what she said, walking at the same time, her hand in mine.

"He did say he never saw him before …" I commented, and Rima nodded, "and Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai, or anyone for that matter, can't see Death …" I trailed off, wondering. I attempted to remember the first time I saw Death and failed to register any new theories. We walked towards the Royal Garden which was still intact but abandoned, and inside, we saw Tadase pouring tea.

We settled down and the atmosphere was suddenly serious.

"So … how do you think we should tell Ikuto-nii-san?" the princely blonde asked no in particular.

"I thought you'd say that."

_**Rima's POV**_

Nagihiko was the first one to catch on and looked up, to see Ikuto lying casually in a tree, eyes closed and body tense. I narrowed my eyes and began to panic, as did the other former Guardians.

Ikuto jumped down, landing upright like a cat, and stared at us skeptically.

"What happened to Amu?" he asked, all hints of teasing or relaxation gone from his features. When no one answered, I finally spoke up.

"She left. Hokkaido. And by the looks of it, she's not coming back."

The blue-haired man laughed light-heartedly and I smiled bitterly. The sun was setting and the sky was a deep red and purple. It fit with the occasion perfectly, giving off a lonely, melancholic feeling.

"You don't think I can find her?" he questioned shakily, "I found my father in Europe."

I laughed as well, "Did you?" He stiffened and Yaya gasped, "I-Iku-chi didn't find …" She didn't need to finish to tell everyone the truth.

"How did you know?"

I addressed Kukai, looking at him through my peripheral vision without turning from the man in front of me, "Hear anything from Utau, Kukai?" Kukai simply shook his head, dazed.

"That's enough proof for me." And I carried on.

"We haven't been in touch with Amu for the past four years. We don't even know if she's _alive_. And judging by the people targeting us now, I reckon she isn't." Each teenager stared at me except for Nagihiko, who understood.

"M-Mashiro-san …" Tadase began, going back to the subject, "You've gone too far." But his voice trembled, and I could tell that he'd had these doubts once before.

Ikuto raised both arms and I braced for impact as his gentle hand landed on my head as well as Tadase's.

"You've been through a lot … Thanks," he murmured, walking away. I seemed to weaken at his touch and I fell to the ground, crouched, letting out inaudible sobs. I knew tears were running down Tadase's face. Yaya was sniffling, as was Kukai. And Nagihiko's eyes beside me were wet.

But worst of all, I was forced to acknowledge the fact that a grown man, slowly walking out of our lives as he moved across the floor, was crying.

No sound was heard as he travelled, his footsteps noiseless. Like those of a black cat.

That night, for the last time, beautiful music filled the midnight air. Sad. Melancholic. Nostalgic. Bittersweet. Cheerless. Dejected. Painful.

The melody of a violin.

* * *

**Is Amu dead? I'm not sure. You can decide. If you really want me to decide, then yes, I think she is. The reasons? It just fits with this sort of thing. Either someone killed her, like the chapter suggests, or she died in a plane crash.**

**No, I don't like killing off characters. Okay, maybe I do. **Hell's Purgatory**, a fanfiction I recently published, is all about how the SC! characters die, so please consider checking it out :] Ikuto never found his father … again, I like it better that way. Why? Well, same reasons as Amu. But I'm actually quite confused about both. Why are they dead? Well … why is Rima with Nagihiko? Why is the plot like this? Same reasons. Unless I make a happy-happy sequel to this where Amu comes back (WHICH I DO NOT PLAN ON DOING since I have a grande finale for this fic already planned. I know exactly how it's going to end :]).**

**I put no A/N's during the chapter, for I thought it would be more emotional that way, as well as because I haven't updated so long … yeah, I don't know why that has to do with it. I'm trying to put in more description, believe me I am, and am only managing to include small snippets rather than having a lot everywhere and it's starting to piss me off a bit. I guess it just doesn't work with this type of fic?**

**Again, I thank you all for what you've done, and I hope you will forgive me for this crap-ass chapter (sorry for my language) after such a long time. Constructive Criticism welcome!**

**Review for Ikuto. *sniff***


End file.
